


The Grinch's Gift*

by silviabella



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Holidays, M/M, Post Sweet Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviabella/pseuds/silviabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch trova lo spirito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinch's Gift*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grinch's Gift*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176199) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Questa storia è stata tradotta in occasione delle domeniche dell'Avvento del Natale 2013.

 

_Dovrebbe esserci abbastanza tempo._ Hutch ridacchiò di se stesso mentre faceva impazientemente i gradini di Venice Place due alla volta nonostante la scatola pesante che teneva tra le braccia. _Fili_ _, presi. Lucine, prese. Addobbi, presi._

Eppure, una volta messe tutte le decorazioni che aveva appena acquistato, sarebbe per forza sembrato un po' meglio di adesso. Assumendo che i rami reggessero lo sforzo.

_Non importa,_ pensò tra sé e sé. _La cosa importante è che è un albero._ Aveva comprato un albero di Natale. Il suo primissimo albero. Starsky sarebbe stato meravigliato. Ed era un albero vero, e questo significava che dopo Natale avrebbe potuto piantarlo, magari nel parco accanto all'albero che aveva dato a Starsky anni prima.

E poi, la cosa veramente importante era che Starsky lo vedesse, e vedesse i regali sotto di esso. Dopo l'anno a cui Starsky era sopravvissuto, era il minimo che Hutch potesse fare per mostrargli quanto era grato che il suo partner ce l'avesse fatta. Era ancora vivo.

Hutch si inginocchiò a terra accanto alla scatola e cominciò a svuotarla. Aveva messo una dozzina di addobbi prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe dovuto toglierli e cominciare prima con le luci o sarebbe stato impossibile mettere il filo senza che si ingarbugliasse. Non si era reso conto che c'era un metodo per questa cosa dell'albero.

Era profondamente concentrato nel suo compito quando il telefono suonò, e portò quasi il piccolo albero con sè quando si allontanò con l'estremità finale delle lucine ancora avvolta intorno alla caviglia.

"Sì?" disse, sgarbatamente. Aveva poco meno di un'ora prima che arrivasse Starsky, e poteva essere che la sua voce non fosse suonata proprio cordiale.

"Questo è il mio Grinch," giunse la familiare voce allegra del suo partner. "Pieno di spirito natalizio."

_Grinch? Oh sì, quel tizio verde._ Hutch ricordò il programma televisivo che Starsky gli aveva fatto guardare l'anno prima L'anno passato, quando il cuore di Hutch era stato _davvero_ due taglie troppo piccolo. Ma sembrava, dopo la sparatoria, che l'intero corpo di Hutcn fosse stato un enorme cuore dolente.

Gunther gli aveva insegnato un sacco di cose. Come, chi era importante. E quanto.

"Sì, beh, mi conosci," disse, tenendo la voce leggera.

"Puoi contarci," disse Starsky. "In realtà, è per questo che sto chiamando, Hutch. So che avevamo detto che ci saremmo visti prima del mio volo domani, ma con gli straordinari che abbiamo fatto questa settimana, devo ancora passare a comprare un sacco di regali per la mia famiglia. E so che tu non sei così preso da tutta questa cosa del Natale, perciò immaginavo che potrebbe andar bene se posticipassimo fino a quando torno."

Hutch deglutì il duro groppo di delusione che minacciava di soffocarlo.

"Già, hum? Va bene. Bene," disse Hutch dopo un momento. "Dopo il tuo ritorno va bene."

Ci fu una breve pausa prima che Starsky dicesse, "Sei sicuro? Mi sembri un po' strano(1)."

Hutch trattenne una risata sarcastica per la scelta di parole. "No, è perfetto," disse, più fermamente.

"Ooo-kay, allora. Ci vediamo quando torno," disse Starsky. "Assumendo che mi lascino risalire sull'aereo. Probabilmente peserò duecento chili una volta che Ma' avrà finito con me."

_Lo spero proprio, amico._ Starsky aveva perso davvero troppo peso dalla sparatoria. _Buffo come non sembri affatto meno bello_.

"Ci vediamo, allora, Starsk. Divertiti."

"Senti, ti — ti chiamo quando arrivo a New York," disse Starsky, suonando un po' strano lui stesso.

"Okay, amico."

"Ciao, Hutch. Buon Natale." _Click._

"Buon Natale, Starsky," disse piano Hutch alla linea vuota.

Mise giù il telefono e tornò al suo gracile alberello. Riguardandolo ora, sembrava più patetico di quanto aveva realizzato, i fragili arti che si abbassavano per il peso degli addobbi, i nudi fili delle luci spente contro il verde più chiaro degli aghi che stavano seccando.

Beh, se c'era una cosa che Hutch conosceva, erano le piante. E questa piccola aveva davvero bisogno di qualche attenzione. Smise di decorare il tempo necessario ad annaffiarla, mettere un po' di fertilizzante nell'annaffiatoio prima di inumidire attentamente il suolo. Poi procedette a togliere tutte le decorazioni tranne quella in cima, la piccola Stella di Davide che era riuscito a procurarsi nella sua caccia. Poi Hutch si inginocchiò e inserì la spina.

Ecco. La piccola cosa non sembrava poi tanto male ora, con le luci colorate che silenziosamente si accendevano e spegnevano ad intermittenza nell'appartamento buio. Fuori aveva cominciato a piovigginare, e i colori risplendevano nelle gocce che dipingevano la finestra. Hutch si alzò rigidamente, le ginocchia che scricchiolavano, e andò sul divano dove aspettava la scatola dei regali. Cominciò ad incartarli, lottando con la carta, il nastro, i fiocchi e i nodi, rimuginando per tutto il tempo foschi pensieri. Dell'anno passato, e delle dure verità che era stato costretto ad imparare.

Incartati i regali, li impilò sotto l'albero finché coprirono ogni centimentro della base. Aveva davvero esagerato, ammise tra sé e sé. Ma non importava. Tutto ciò che importava era lo sguardo che aveva pregustato di vedere sul viso di Starsky quando finalmente fosse arrivato. Hutch poteva sopportare le canzonature che presto sarebbero seguite.

_Le persone possono cambiare, Starsk. Perfino lo stupido Grinch l'ha fatto._ Ricordava quella stupida canzone che Starsky aveva insistito a cantare per gorni dopo aver guardato il prgramma. " _Se calore sale al cuore, a Natale amore tu avrai...(2)_ " Canticchiò a bassa voce, poi rise di se stesso.

Quasi non udì il leggero colpo alla porta.

_Chi diavolo?_

Hutch raccolse i pezzi di spazzatura derivanti dalla sua opera di incartamento e li ficcò nell'immodizia prima di andare alla porta. La aprì per trovare Starsky in piedi lì davanti, i capelli leggermente umidi e avvolti i stretti riccioli per la pioggia.

"Starsk?" disse con incredulità.

"Ehi. Sì, stavo facendo compere giù al centro commerciale Santa Monica e ho pensato di fare un salto —" Starsky stava fissando ad occhi spalancati oltre la spalla di Hutch mentre parlava. "Ho alzato gli occhi e per un folle istante ho pensato di avere le traveggole," continuò dopo un momento.

Hutch stava ancora cercando di assorbire la presenza del suo partner.

"Uhm, entra," disse con ritardo, facendo un passo indietro. Starsky avanzò, togliendosi la giacca a vento, schizzando il pavimento di goccioline. Lo appese all'attaccapanni e camminò lentamente fino all'albero, quasi come costretto.

Ora che Starsky era lì, Hutch si trovò a corto di cose da dire. Chiuse la porta e osservò in silenzio Starsky tendere la mano per toccare la piccola stella, poi accovacciarsi per guardare i regali.

"Sono tutti per me?" disse Starsky, con voce acuta.

"Uhm. Già," replicò Hutch, massaggiandosi la nuca. "Ehi, vuoi una birra o qualcos'altro?"

"Nooo," disse lentamente Starsky. Si raddrizzò e si girò. "Ciò che voglio è non sentirmi una carogna di prima categoria. Voglio dire, Gesù, Hutch!" Si girò di nuovo verso l'albero, scuotendo la testa. "Guarda tutto questo! Perché non hai detto qualcosa?"

"Hai detto... per la tua famiglia, avevi bisogno di regali —" balbettò Hutch, con la sensazione di aver, in qualche modo, mandato tutto a puttane.

Starsky scosse infelicemente la testa.

"Mi dispiace," disse Hutch, confuso.

Starsky si voltò per guardarlo in faccia. "Di cosa?" Suonava triste.

"Di... beh, mi dispiace di averti fatto sentire..." Hutch scrollò le spalle con fare impotente.

Starsky lo fissò, e poi si allontanò irrequietamente dall'albero, le mani che sfregavano pigre l'umidità delle maniche. "Un tale pezzo di merda," disse alla fine Starsky, ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso di Hutch. "Non hai la minima idea del motivo per cui dovresti davvero dispiacerti, Hutch."

"Questo cosa dovrebbe significare?" L'intera cosa non stava andando affatto come programmato. Dov'era la gioia? Perché Starsky non stava già facendo allegramente a pezzi la carta dei suoi regali? Cosa aveva sbagliato, questa volta?

Il Natale era decisamente troppo complicato, maledizione..

"Cioè che voglio dire è, sin da quando mi hanno sparato tu sei cambiato..." disse Starsky, e Hutch avvertì un senso di freddo alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Cambiato come?" chiese attentamente.

"Ti comporti sempre in modo gentile," disse succintamente Starsky. "Anche quando io sono una merda totale."

Hutch si rilassò.

"Guarda stasera. Come mai non mi hai semplicemente detto che volevi ancora che passassi? Come mai non chiedi mai niente di quello che vuoi _tu_?" Starsky suonava esasperato.

Hutch scrollò di nuovo nelle spalle, l'intera conversazione al di là delle sue possibilità. "Ciò che voglio è che tu apra i tuoi dannati regali," mormorò.

Starsky emise una risata dal suono sorpreso, ma non fece mossa verso l'alberello.

"Pensavo che ti _piacesse_ il Natale," disse Hutch, irritandosi un po' lui stesso, ora. "Pensavo che i regali fossero importanti per te."

Starsky camminò lentamente verso il divano e vi si lasciò cadere sopra. "Sì, beh, le persone cambiano, Hutch. _Io_ sono cambiato."

_Lo so questo, amico. Pensi che non abbia notato quanto sembri tetro tutto il tempo? Come Gunther ti abbia portato via tutta la tua leggerezza?_ Si sarebbe staccato la lingua a morsi prima di dirlo, tuttavia.

"Forse anch'io sono cambiato, Starsk. Forse voglio che ci sia il Natale, ora," disse Hutch, sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Cosa, stai dicendo che stavi programmando di accettare l'invito dei Dobey per la cena di Natale? Che saresti andato alla grande festa dei Babcock a cantare canzoncine natalizie?"

Hutch soppresse un brivido.

"Visto?" disse Starsky, con una piccola smorfia. "Dici stronzate."

"Beh, forse volevo il Natale per _te_ ," ammise lentamente Hutch.

Gli occhi di Starsky catturarono i suoi, e c'era un tale calore in essi che Hutch dovette prendere un rapido respiro.

"E che mi dici di te? Cosa vuoi per te stesso?" chiese Starsky. Si avvicinò e posò casualmente una mano sul ginocchio di Hutch.

_Oh, non farlo,_ pensò Hutch. Deglutì.

"Ho già quello che volevo," rispose, dicendo una mezza verità.

Starsky scosse la testa, accigliato. "Questa è vecchia, Hutch. Che mi dici dell' _adesso_?" La sua voce era bassa, quasi seducente. Cercava di farglielo sputar fuori, realizzò Hutch.

Ma non c'era modo che potesse dire ciò che realmente voleva. Non poteva neppure dire a Starsky l'altra cosa che aveva sperato — che gli occhi di Starsky si illuminassero alla vista dell'albero e dei regali, come se quelli potessero aggiustare qualcosa. Come se niente che Hutch potesse fare avrebbe mai potuto fatto tornare quella luce.

Era senza speranza.

"Hutch?"

Hutch voltò la testa. Starsky era ancora più vicino adesso, e la luminosità proveniente dall'albero dietro di lui stava gettando un alone colorato intorno ai suoi capelli. Hutch deglutì nonostante la gola arida, cercando parole sicure. Ma non ce n'era nessuna. Soltanto il profondo azzurro degli occhi di Starsky che fissavano i suoi, e gli angoli dei suoi zigomi, ancora troppo prominenti dopo la sua guarigione.

_Voglio essere felice, Starsk. È troppo da desiderare, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato? E voglio che noi... stiamo insieme, e_ _so_ _che è troppo da chiedere._

Il Natale era una tale fregatura.

Hutch scosse la testa senza parole e la lasciò cadere indietro contro il divano. Fissò il soffitto. _Buffo, non penso di aver mai notato quella crepa, prima._

Udì Starsky rilasciare un sospiro pesante.

"Sai cosa voglio io per Natale, Hutch?" Le parole, e il desiderio in esse, riportarono rapidamente indietro l'attenzione Hutch.

"Cosa? Cosa vuoi, Starsk?" chiese.

La replica di Starsky fu lenta ad arrivare. "Voglio... voglio qualcuno con cui stare. Qualcuno a cui davvero... importi di me."

_Oh, Cristo._ _Perché sei dovuto andare a dire questo, Starsk?_ Hutch strinse gli occhi. _Perché doveva essere qualcosa che non posso assolutamente darti?_

Udì Starsky sospirare di nuovo, e lo sentì spostarsi accanto a lui sul divano. Poi disse, "Conosci nessuno... interessato al lavoro, Hutch?"

Gli occhi di Hutch si aprirono lentamente mentre le parole e il tono penetravano. Girò la testa, mezzo aspettandosi una beffarda scrollata di spalle per eliminare l'evidente doppio senso.

Ma Starsky era immobile mentre lo guardava dritto in faccia, e c'era un curioso imbarazzo nella sua postura, e qualcosa che si nascondeva nelle ombre sottili del suoi occhi infossati.

_Impossibile._

Ma Hutch si schiarì la gola e disse attentamente, manovrando le parole come se fossero una bomba, "Sì. F-forse conosco... qualcuno."

E per un secondo, solo un secondo, quella luce comparve sul viso di Starsky.

Hutch dovette prendere un profondo respiro. Si sentiva stranamente in preda alle vertigini. "In realtà, ne sono piuttosto sicuro," disse, un po' più convintamente.

L'angolo della bocca di Starsky si contrasse, e la stretta cinghia intorno al cuore di Hutch si allentò di appena una frazione.

"Qualcuno che conosco?" chiese Starsky, la voce scura come cioccolato amaro.

Hutch riuscì solo ad annuire senza parole.

Starsky scoppiò in una risata ansimante, quasi un rantolo. "Vuoi farmi tirare a indovinare?"

Hutch annuì di nuovo, poi sorrise quando la luce riapparve, ammorbidendo gli spigoli duri del viso di Starsky.

"È Bigelow? Mi guarda in un modo piuttosto strano ultimamente," disse Starsky.

Hutch scosse la testa, poi allungò una mano per toccare il viso di Starsky, le dita che si muovevano di loro propria volontà per depositarsi sui riccioli ancora umidi vicino alla sua tempia. Lasciò riposare il palmo contro la guancia di Starsky, e prese un respiro tremante quando Starsky girò momentaneamente la testa nella carezza.

"Huggy, allora? È sempre stato un elegantone sciccoso," mormorò Starsky contro la sua mano.

"Sta' zitto," disse dolcemente Hutch.

"Oh, davvero?" sorrise Starsky, poi disse con un fiero bagliore negli occhi, "Costringimi."

Così fece Hutch.

Posò una mano sulla spalla di Starsky e si sporse in avanti, studiando attentamente la faccia di Starsky mentre si avvicinava, ancora mezzo domandandosi, stordito come era, se magari si stesse sbagliando su questo, sul sensuale discesa delle palpebre di Starsky, sull'umidità delle sue labbra, come se le avesse leccate in preparazione.

Ma Starsky era solido come una roccia, immobile, mentre Hutch si faceva più vicino. Il profumo del sapone di Starsky, e il suo debole odore muschiato, solleticarono le narici di Hutch. Poi fu abbastanza vicino da annusare il respiro di Starsky. Eggnog? Starsky doveva essersi fermato alla Fossa lungo la strada.

Hutch stava viaggiando attraverso dieci anni nel tempo, nello spazio di quindici, dieci centimetri. Sembrò volerglici l'eternità per chiudere la distanza finale, ma poi Starsky si mosse impazientemente verso di lui, e attraversarono gli ultimi cinque centimetri insieme. E le loro labbra si incontrarono.

Hutch non era pronto quando successe, quando le labbra di Starsky toccarono le sue, e la sua bocca si aprì per lui — e poi, niente scherzi, la sua lingua era nella bocca di Hutch.

_Gesù. Oh, Gesù,_ pensò Hutch, e prese un respiro. Fu l'ultima possibilità che ebbe per un po' visto che le mani di Starsky si alzarono, afferrando la nuca di Hutch per sigillare strettamente le loro bocche una con l'altra.

E Starsky aveva un sapore così buono. Solo quell'accenno di rum, e la dolcezza della sua lingua. Hutch si sostenne con la mano sul divano e si chinò su di lui, premendo Starsky indietro. Si baciarono per un po', le lingue che affondavano e danzavano, e poi Starsky si sollevòe girò la testa di Hutch tra le sue mani così che ora erano entrambi sdraiati sul divano, ancora baciandosi, le labbra che si muovevano follemente.

L'uccello di Hutch triplicò nei suoi pantaloni, e lui dovette abbassare frettolosamente una mano per aggiustarsi. Starsky rise nella sua bocca e Hutch si tirò indietro, vagamente offeso. Ma poi la mano di Starsky andò giù a toccare la sua coscia e scivolò su al suo inguine. E all'improvviso Hutch non poteva respirare affatto.

"Starsk—" rantolò, e poi la sua erezione veniva stretta in una presa ferma, strizzata attraverso i suoi pantaloni di velluto. "Gesù!"

"Toccami, Hutch," disse Starsky, suonando frenetico, e afferrò la mano di Hutch per guidarla al suo stesso cavallo. Hutch eseguì, ansimando nella bocca di Starsky mentre tracciava con le dita il rigonfiamento nei jeans di Starsky prima di chiudere la mano sul membro di Starsky.

Starsky gridò, e Hutch sorrise. _Duro per me. L'ho fatto diventare duro._

Continuò a baciare, mordicchiare le labbra di Starsky cercando con dita maldestre di manovrare la patta dei pantaloni di Starsky. Con impazienza, Starsky si allontanò da lui per aprire con un uno strattone la cintura e gli stessi jeans. Hutch colse l'opportunità per fare lo stesso, gemendo dal sollievo per l'allentamento della pressione mentre esponeva la sua erezione all'aria.

Starsky si guardò intorno al suono, la bocca spalancata in ghigno da maniaco. Improvvisamente Hutch aveva voglia di ridere. _Sembriamo due ragazzini che si fanno una sega di gruppo._ Solo che questo era _Starsky_ , e quando quegli occhi azzurri si abbassarono sull'uccello di Hutch e poi si risollevarono, il calore in essi fece deglutire a vuoto Hutch.

Questo non era un gioco.

Poi stavano tendendo le mani l'uno verso l'altro, sbattendo gli avambracci, e Hutch imprecò di frustrazione quando il braccio di Starsky si mise in mezzo, ma poi la sua mano fu sull'uccello di Hutch, e Hutch gettò indietro la testa e gemette per la dolcezza di tutto ciò, della presa sicura che toccava la sua carne nuda e bisognosa, e il pollice che saliva a carezzare la cappella. Poi Starsky salì sopra di lui, masturbando il membro di Hutch mentre lo baciava profondamente.

"Più veloce. Dio. Più veloce," implorò Hutch nella bocca di Starsky, e pensò che sarebbe svenuto quando Starsky obbedì, accarezzandolo forte e veloce, e poi Hutch stava venendo impotentemente, gridando di sorpresa, e Starsky si allontanò dal bacio. Hutch aprì gli occhi per vedere Starsky guardarlo da vicino mentre il piacere si riversava in lui, e gemette di nuovo. _Mi sta guardando venire._

Rabbrividì mentre l'ultima ondata lo colpiva, e poi Starsky lo liberò. Mentre Hutch guardava, la mente offuscata dal piacere, Starsky sollevò deliberatamente una mano per leccare lo sperma dalle sue dita.

"Eccitante bastardo," mormorò Hutch, e attirò Starsky per baciarlo e assaggiarsi sulla sua lingua. Poi allungò in basso il braccio e finalmente, finalmente tenne l'erezione di Starsky nella sua mano.

Starsky ansimò e collassò al fianco di Hutch, i fianchi che si dibattevano per pompare nella sua presa. Ma l'angolazione era scomoda e frustrante. E Hutch voleva fare di più, così tanto di più. Scivolò giù in ginocchio accanto al divano e sollevò gli occhi sul viso sorpreso di Starsky.

Hutch sorrise e si strizzò tra le sue ginocchia, e Starsky stravaccarsi sul divano e le spalancò, ancora con aria incredula.

"Devo assaggiarti," spiegò Hutch, e l'uccello di Starsky sobbalzò nella sua mano. Gli occhi di Starsky si allargarono e Hutch sorrise di nuovo, poi abbassò la testa.

Ebbe a mala pena il tempo di registrare il sapore, diverso dal proprio, e la stranezza di avere un uccello in bocca, prima che Starsky si inarcasse di scatto con un grido, quasi soffocandolo con la sua carne dura. Hutch si tirò indietro e gli lanciò uno sguardo d'avvertimento, poi bloccò le cosce di Starsky con gli avambracci, calando di nuovo la testa per riprendere Starsky in bocca. Questa volta, Starsky giacque passivamente e resistette, mentre Hutch esplorava la punta con la lingua, immergendosi nella fessura, assaggiandolo. Poi prese la punta più a fondo nella bocca e succhiò.

Udì Starsky gemere e implorarlo di non smettere, e poi sentì due forti mani aggrapparsi alla sua testa, guidando i suoi movimenti. Hutch seguì la tacita richiesta, muovendo la testa su e giù, cercando di tenere coperti i denti.

Era diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai fatto prima — non solo perché Starsky era un uomo, ma perché Hutch non aveva mai sentito un tale bisogno prima. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto tutto, qualsiasi cosa per dare piacere a Starsky. Per farlo stare bene. Per farlo continuare a fare quei suoni, come un gatto selvatico in calore. Per far accelerare il suo tremito. Hutch avvolse una mano intorno all'asta di Starsky, masturbandolo con ritmo contrapposto a quello con cui lo succhiava, e poi Starsky si stava irrigidendo sotto di lui, i muscoli delle cosce duri come rocce sotto le braccia di Hutch, e cominciò a venire.

Hutch registrò il sapore, quasi saponoso e amaro mentre si raccoglieva nella sua bocca. Cercò di inghiottirlo, ma Starsky piagnucolò quando la mascella di Hutch si chiuse leggermente, e Hutch lasciò che il resto si accumulasse nella sua bocca mentre continuava a muovere la lingua. Alla fine, Starsky si afflosciò indietro, le cosce che si rilassavano, e Hutch si allontanò, tenendo le labbra delicatamente chiuse intorno alla carne che si ammorbidiva mentre si fermava per respirare.

Hutch inghiottì e sollevò lo sguardo.

Gli occhi scuri di Starsky erano semi-chiusi mentre lo fissavano dall'alto.

Nessuno dei due parlò.

Ma prima, doveva sapere. Doveva vedere la reazione di Starsky ora che l'urgenza era passata. Il cervello di Hutch sembrava la porta di un granaio presa da un tornado mentre sedeva sul divano, cercando di raccogliere i pensieri.

_Ed ora?_ Sembrava il tipo di domanda che avrebbe dovuto fare prima che tutto quello iniziasse, ma tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era il dono di Starsky, quasi, per quanto sembrasse impossibile, nelle sue mani.

Il miglior dono che si potesse ricevere.

Hutch voltò la testa per trovare Starsky che lo guardava.

_Oh, Dio._ _Che cosa dico?_ "Sei... questo è, è tutto —"

Hutch smise bruscamente quando una mano si sollevò ad accarezzare teneramente all'indietro i capelli che aveva appiccicati in fronte. Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

"Mi piace proprio il mio regalo, Hutch," disse Starsky, la voce rauca. "L'unica domanda che ho è, è il genere di dono che continua a donare?"

Hutch aprì la bocca per formare le parole, ma dovette bagnarsi le labbra e deglutire prima di dire, con esitazione, "Se-se tu vuoi. Tutto quello che vuoi."

"Oh, io _voglio_ ," disse Starsky. Si chinò in avanti e Hutch sospirò alla sensazione delle labbra di Strasky che toccavano gentilmente la sua fronte.

Forse, il Natale non era una fregatura, dopo tutto. Forse, solo magari, era un miracolo.

Poi le labbra di di Starsky furono di nuovo sulle sue, e le sue mani sulla camicia di Hutch.

"Il mio aereo parte tra tredici ore," disse Starsky, strattonando i suoi bottoni. "Vieni con me?"

"Ogni volta che posso," promise Hutch, e Starsky rise.

Proprio prima che le labbra di Starsky prendessero le sue e Hutch chiudesse di nuovo gli occhi, colse la vista del suo alberello oltre le spalle di Starsky, i regali ammucchiati sotto, tutti ancora in attesa di essere aperti.

E sembrò che le lucine stessero ammiccando.

_Fine._

 

### Note alla traduzione:

(1) Con _strano_ ho tradotto la parola _queer_ che ha il doppio significato di "strano" e "finocchio".

(2) Questa è la traduzione di _"Fahoo fores, dahoo dores, welcome Christmas come this way..."_ _che è la prima strofa della canzone cantata dagli abitanti di Chinonsò alla fine del libro "Come il Grinch rubò il Natale". La mia traduzione è presa dal film del 2000 interpretato da Jim Carrey. Mi spiace , ma non ho trovato l'audio italiano da nessuna parte. Però fa così:_

__"Se calore sale al cuore, a Natale amore tu avrai // se il tuo cuore prova amore, tu la pace conoscerai // il Natale non è lontano, se per mano ci prendiamo // se piano piano in un rondò, cingiamo tutta Chinonsò // anche se ti senti strano, prendimi per mano e presto ti capirò // se nel cuor verrà l'amore, tu il Natale scoprirai._ _

_Potete sentire, invece, la canzoncina in inglese[qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9NoXo6qz2A)._

### Note di molo:

> *Con le mie scuse al Dr. Seuss:

> _E cos'era successo..?_  
>  Beh... dicono tutti nella città di Chinonsò  
>  Che il piccolo cuore del Grinch  
>  Di ben tre taglie quel giorno aumentò!

> _E nell'attimo in cui il suo cuore non fu più così piccino,_  
>  Sfrecciò con il suo carico nell'abbagliante luce del mattino,  
>  E giocattoli e leccornie il Grinch riportò!  
>  E proprio lui . . .  
>  . . . IN PERSONA . . . !  
>  il rost-tacchino affettò!

> —Come il Grinch rubò il Natale del Dr. Seuss


End file.
